A Desert Rose
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: **PART FOUR OF A THORNED ROSE: THE SERIES** Jennifer Mui decides to finally get back after a long maternity leave. When her and her husband James disagree about who they work with, what will happen to them and their marriage? RATED M for later scenes
1. Back In The Saddle

**A DESERT ROSE**

**A/N: Yes I have started to write the fourth instalment of the "A Thorned Rose" series. Hope you like it...Just you people wait until the ending...you _will_ want to _KILL _me for it. Trust me. ENJOY!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1:

_Three years later…_

"Listen, Fiona it will be fine. James and I will only be gone no more than two months." Jen said as she started packing her things. As she reached over to pack her enormous sniper rifle, she looked up. Fiona stared back with her arms folded.

"Only two months? Cooper and I have no idea how to take care of a child, especially one that's only two and a half years old!"

"She's three. And…Fiona, I can't let being a mother stop me from for working forever. I took three whole years off, and I need to get back to what I love doing. Any mother who loved her job as much I as I do would understand. It just so happens that my job could be on the top-ten list for most dangerous but…"

"Jen…" Fiona sighed. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Qatar." Jen replied, packing her rifle in its case.

"Qatar? The Middle East, really?"

"Yes, the oil giants of the world are again fighting it out and they are all in need of private contracts. James and I figure by the time we get home, we'd have a good fifty million or so in our pockets." Jen zipped the zipper of her bag shut, pulling it off of her dresser. Fiona thought it out and figured that Jen was right; they would come back with a lot of money. That still didn't make Fiona feel any better about the matter though. Jen started moving down the stairs. Fiona followed her. They bumped into James who was holding his daughter.

* * *

"James, I really don't think you two should go I mean…" Fiona stammered.

"It's all right. You'll be fine." He said as he handed Marissa off to Fiona's outstretched arms. Fiona shifted her weight so she was leaning back on the stair railing.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's the two of you."

"Fiona…we'll be fine." Jen said, leaning her bags against the wall beside the front door.

"I just…what happens if you both don't come home?" Fiona asked in a serious tone. Jen's smile faded. She knew her friend was pointing out the worst case scenario but it unquestionably had to be talked about.

"If we both don't come home…You and Cooper will take care of Marissa." Jen replied, leaning forward to kiss her daughter on the forehead. Marissa smiled giddily, reaching for her mother as Jen pulled away. Fiona still wasn't sure, but she knew there was no stopping Jen and James now that they had their minds made up.

Cooper walked into the room and he sensed the sombre mood all round. He figured they had just brought up what would happen if Jen and James died while in the Middle East. Fiona looked at him from where she was holding Marissa. He smiled at her and she half-smiled back. James had meanwhile dragged out his own duffle bags and threw them in the trunk of Cooper's Aston Martin DB9.

* * *

"Fiona…it'll be fine." Cooper said, pulling out his car keys from his jeans' pocket. "I'll be back in a bit, all right?" Fiona grinned back. Jen and James came back inside to say their final goodbyes. Fiona handed Marissa back to James.

"Mummy and Daddy are going away for a while." Jen cooed to Marissa. "You be good for Auntie Fiona now all right?"

"Yeah…" Marissa replied. Jen smiled, giving her a kiss. James gave Marissa a hug before James gave her back to Fiona.

"All right…" James said drearily. "Let's go."


	2. A Hard Day's Night

**A/N: This chapter contains MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. You have been forewarned. And yes...I am writing that stuff in now, not just suggesting without saying.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2:

"Thank you, Cooper." Jennifer said as she got out of his car. Cooper opened up the trunk and began handing the luggage out to them. They were at a private airstrip where they had hired a private plane to take them to Qatar with all their weapons. Jen looked around, the breeze whipping up her hair. Dark clouds were rolling in. It seemed they would be in for a turbulent airplane ride. Jen put on her jacket after she felt goose bumps gather on her arms. Cooper shut the trunk and the three of them gathered beside the car.

"So…again, I know we've talked about it but please, take care of our daughter like she was your own. And make sure Fiona doesn't lose her mind about this."

"I will, I promise you." Cooper smiled. He and Fiona had been together two years without a single problem. He knew that he'd be able to keep her sane.

"And another thing; if we don't come back alive…when Marissa is older, I want the two of you to tell her the truth about everything. Don't sugar-coat a thing." Jen told him. "She deserves the truth about her parents."

"Jen, aren't you being a bit morbid?" James inputted, snaking his arm around his wife's waist.

"I'm just pointing it out in case anything happens but I'm not saying that it will."

"It's all right Mui, I get it."

"Oh Cooper, stop calling me Mui! You've been working with us for the past two years, you've earned my trust. You can call me Jen, Jennifer…." She stammered. She had the butterfly feeling in her stomach. She was nervous about leaving, especially since she was leaving her daughter behind. But, she had to get over it and she knew that a heated war zone was not the place for a toddler. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling from the other end of the runway. The old military jet they were going to be taking had just arrived.

"We should probably go love." James said as he started walking towards the aircraft. Jen grabbed her bags and started walking after him. She turned round and waved to Cooper as he got back into his car. He honked at them, revving the engine on the Aston before driving off in a blur.

* * *

_Eight Hours Later…_

"Oh I have never been so glad to see solid ground in my life." Jen whispered into James' ear as they got off the plane. The ride had been a very turbulent one, and being an older plane, there were moments Jen thought she would've rather bailed out of it than continued to endure the rough ride. She was still kind of shaky as she walked along, clinging to her husband's strong arm. It was the middle of the night in Qatar and the moonlight reflected off of the desert sand. They were headed to a small town, called Juh. It was the southernmost city in the whole entire country. And yet, Jen and James still had a good forty miles to go before they arrived there. Luckily, James had already arranged them a ride from Allied Nations. They had left them a very familiar and unchanged green Humvee. James got in the driver's seat, turning the key. The engine roared to life as Jen got in, slamming her door shut. James began driving at forty miles an hour, sand kicking up behind them.

"Jen? You still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She replied quietly. They still had another twenty miles to go before they arrived at the A.N. base. "So, why did you arrange all this with the Allies when we could have just worked on our own? What happened to being freelance?"

"Well, Major Garrett happened to be on duty here and I figured he could pull some strings for us. Besides, I thought we were decided on working for them."

"Uh no. I thought we had decided we were going to work with whoever was paying the most."

"Jen, you have to go with who you know. I mean there's the Chinese, the Saudi Arabians and…" James shuddered. "The Taliban."

"Bollocks! The Americans are cheap bastards!"

"Says she who got paid twenty million by them just to shoot down some North Koreans!" He retorted.

"Excuse me? That's cheap. Maybe not for _you_, but for me it is. We'll start off with the Allies, but after that, we need to check our other options!" Jen cried out.

"No! I've already got everything planned!"

"What happened to doing things together?"

"I…I…" She had caught him. James had gone behind her back, organising this because he knew she would overreact about working with the mostly American run faction. He kept his eyes on the road. They were just arriving at the A.N. base outside of Juh. Jen folded her arms in a huff. She was tired, they both were, but he really pissed her off. Suddenly, James jerked the truck to a stop. "We're here." He muttered, getting out of the Humvee, slamming the door behind him. Jen sighed, also getting out. James furiously dug through the back seat, pulling out their three bags, one with their guns, the other two with personal belongings. An Allied soldier was at the gate, waiting for them.

* * *

"Sergeant Holt, Ms. Mui, welcome to Juh. Major Garrett asked me to show you two to your room." He was a young man, no older than twenty. James started following the guard's flashlight lit path. Jen grabbed her bag of the sandy desert floor and began walking behind her husband. The guard looked back at them. "Hope you two don't mind sharing a bed, we're a little tight on stuff like that." He told them, his southern drawl quite evident in his speech. James thought back to when they had first worked together; they had to share a bed. But back then Jen had told him that he had the floor and that was that. James bet in his own mind that they wouldn't be sharing one tonight after their heated argument.

"Goon night y'all." The soldier called out as he let go of the door, closing it behind him. Jen had put her bag down carefully in the corner beside the bed. Their room was small, unpainted and had one tiny window with a small bathroom attached to the room. It had one bed, a single lamp, and bedside table. Jennifer still didn't want to talk to James after what he done, going behind her back and all. She stripped out of her clothes down to her underwear and got into bed. James didn't know what to do or say, but he was dead tired. He decided that he too was going for the bed. He sat down on the edge of it, untying his boots. Jen looked over her shoulder at him. She was waiting for him to talk first as he was the one in the wrong. When he continued to take off his shirt in silence and lay down in the bed, pulling the covers over his bare chest, she rolled over to face him, leaning on her elbow.

* * *

"All right, I don't know what to say to you but…"

"Then don't say anything." He mumbled.

"We're married now and we are supposed to do things as one unit."

"I did it because I knew you'd overreact." James explained, closing his eyes as his head hit his pillow.

"Overreact? I'm sorry, but you know that I don't exactly _like_ the Americans…I mean the Allied Nations."

"I get it; you hate us Yankees."

"Us Yankees? You've been living in England for the past three and a half years, and you applied for a citizenship! Yet, you still consider yourself a 'Yankee'?" Jen spat. She was still pissed off, nothing could change her mood. James grumbled quietly to himself before rolling over to face her.

"I'm American born, you know that. I was a frigging Marine, it's in my blood!" James replied angrily. He couldn't believe she had started to bring his home country into this argument.

"I know but…oh never mind."

"What? You might as well say it Jen. It's not like I haven't heard it all from you before about how much you hate Americans."

"Just…" Jen sighed. "Look, can we please seriously check out what else is out there, and if there isn't anything better than the Allies, then we'll stick with them, all right?" She made a compromise.

* * *

The truth was she really didn't like arguing with him. James looked to his right down at her in the dark. He had been angry, but looking at the beautifully attractive woman who he had fallen in love with made him forget it all. "All right?" She repeated apprehensively.

"Fine. Jennifer, I'm sorry. I really am." James replied in a whisper, reaching out for her.

She shimmied closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair against his face. He laid his head down on the pillow again, next to hers and closed his eyes. Jen took his left hand and held it next to her chest, resting underneath her chin. The wind blew softly into the room through the partially open window, making a soft whistle ring in their ears. James gently pulled her hair back behind her ear so he could whisper; "It turns me on when you're angry. It's hot."

She let go of his hand. "I'm serious." He whispered again, moving his hand down to her breasts.

He started feeling them up, giving slight squeezes. Jen scowled. She was tired, and still very angry. She reached for his hand, grabbing it forcefully out of her bra. James chuckled and slowly moved his other hand, tracing the curves of her waist, her hips. He slipped his hand underneath her knickers, feeling the wiry hair of her crotch tickle his fingers. Jen was getting angrier, and she fought with him to move his hand out of her knickers. She rolled over to face James and then she slapped him, hard, across the face, leaving a red hand mark. James turned his head back to facing her, and then he lunged forward, their lips connecting in a rough, passionate kiss. Jen reached behind his head, yanking his ear. James fought back, biting her lip as she kissed him. James rolled her so he was on top, in a more dominant position, continuing to kiss her with lots of tongue as he roughly pulled off her bra, letting her breasts bounce loose underneath his naked chest. Jen reached under him, unbuttoning his pants, sliding them off with ease. She snaked her hand between his legs, grabbing his balls, giving them a squeeze. James gasped in surprise, digging his fingers into her shoulders. Jen continued her tirade, rubbing his testicles, moving up to the shaft of his large, slowly stiffening penis. She pulled away her hand, leaving him wanting more. James pouted at her actions and she grinned back deviously. James gave her a slight shove of the shoulders, pushing her up against the headboard of the bed. He straddled her thighs, hands pinning her shoulders down. He was fully erect and he barged his way into Jen, moving in and out as hard as he could. She moaned loudly, digging her nails into his arms. She dug deeply as he thrusted in and out, in and out. "You fucking Yankee!" She growled, fighting her way out of his tight grasp, slapping him across the face once more.

He took the slap with a grin, and initiative to screw her harder. He groaned, fighting her back, until she finally won and rolled him over so she was now on top. "I'll get you down again, you redcoat!" James roared back. The angrier she got, the hotter it was. Jen groaned as she held down his hands with all her might. Her nails left gaping red marks on his wrists. He wrenched his one hand away from her grasp and moved it up behind her curvy ass, pushing her into his thrusts. She grinned evilly, grabbing him by the throat just enough that he would feel some pressure. She started rocking back and forth in time with James. She let off a soft moan that gradually got louder and louder as she felt her climax getting closer. James took his hand off Jen's ass and moved it up her back, pulling her head down into a passionate but still powerful kiss. He prodded his tongue deeply in her mouth, moving it around. She retaliated by biting his tongue softly as he went to pull away. James fought a mouth to mouth battle with Jen, tongues engaging with teeth and the like.

"Mmmm." Jen mumbled softly. James pulled away, breathing heavily, still thrusting into her.

"Had enough yet?" He groaned. She closed her eyes, planted her hands on his manly chest. She felt her climax was approaching fast. She bit down on her lip.

"Ohhhhh bloody hell!" She screamed as she had an orgasm. James grinned as he too hit his climax. She fell over onto the bed beside him, staring up at the ceiling, out of breath. Her diaphragm was moving rapidly up and down as she struggled to regain her breath. James chuckled manically to himself. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Damn it…we should stay mad at each other more often."

"For once, I'm agreeing." Jen laughed, playfully tugging on his ear once more. James rolled onto his side, putting his arms over Jen's sweaty body.

"That's good." He tugged the blankets over them and closed his eyes.

"But I'm still mad at you."


	3. The Morning After

CHAPTER 3:

The next morning, James woke up, in bed alone. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. He leaned his elbows on the mattress while he looked around. Jen's bags had been neatly re-packed. Her gun bag was empty. James hurried to get dressed and he ran out of his room. He then bumped into the same guard from last night.

"Sorry Sarge, I didn't see ya coming."

"Listen, have you seen my wi- I mean partner?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Mui left here about half an hour ago, she was going to talk to Major Garrett. Is that all sir?" He said in his heavy drawl.

"No, that's all private." James dismissed the soldier, storming up to the main conference room. He had a feeling Jen was going to have a talk with Garrett and somehow get rid of their first contract. As he pulled open the door, Jennifer was just about to push it open. When their eyes met, she glared at him for a good moment before storming past him. James held up his hands, not knowing what he had done this time. He walked into Garrett's office.

* * *

"Holt, it's about time you showed up." Garrett swivelled around in his chair.

"I know. Listen…"

"Mui already filled me in."

"She did?" James stammered. They had agreed not to let anyone know that they were married.

"Yeah, she's not working with us. She said if you wanted to stay you could, but she was going off after she gathered her things."

"Right…"

"You know, when you two first met, I thought she was gonna kill you in that conference room right then and there. I'm surprised you're still working with her. I mean…she is a bitch to deal with but hey, she's good at what she does. It's a shame she's so damn expensive." James did his best to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to tell him the truth, he really did, but that would put them in severe jeopardy of losing any sort of contract deals.

"Well Sir, I'll go and consult with my partner before she leaves." James told the Major as he got out of the office. He practically ran back to their room. Jen was furiously packing things into her bag, not caring as to how neat it was.

* * *

"Jennifer! What are you doing?"

"Leaving. What the bloody hell does it look like?" She answered angrily.

"What did I do now?"

"You know what you did. Don't play stupid." James cautiously stepped closer. She just started zipping up her bags.

"Jen, I thought we went over this last night?"

"Yeah, we did. We're supposed to be checking out what the other factions have to offer. But no, you again went behind my back and already organised a contract that was supposed to be done today." She retorted, angrily throwing her luggage at the door. James sidestepped and barely avoiding being hit by a heavy leather bag.

"Look, you knew we were working for them at first!"

"It's too far gone. Either you can stay or you can come with me. Whatever you choose, I honestly don't give a fuck." She cursed, pushing him out of her way. James reached back and grabbed onto her arm.

"Jennifer! Seriously! What the hell? Ever since we arrived here you haven't been the same!"

"You know why, I told you. Now let go of me." James sighed, letting her arm swing back to her side. She grabbed her things and started walking down the hall to the front of the base. James was torn as to what he should do. He hoped she'd come back by the end of the day with no success in finding more expensive contracts, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that she wouldn't be coming back at all tonight.

* * *

Jen hurriedly walked down the halls of the A.N. base. She lugged her bags behind her over her shoulder. Suddenly, Major Garrett stepped out of his office.

"Ms. Mui, can I have a word with you?"

"I suppose." She growled, setting down her two bags outside of his doorway. She walked back into his pristine office for the second time that morning. He closed the door behind her slowly.

"All right, I've known you for a long time Mui and what I want to know is; why have you kept this partner of yours for over three years now?" Garrett asked, taking a seat. He stared up at the woman before him, resting his chin in his left hand, drumming his fingers on his other hand on the desk. Jen scowled, taking a seat in the corner of the room.

"It's complicated."

"Is it really? Because I think it's real simple."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, the way he sounded on the phone when he made arrangements, it was like…"

"Like what?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess here but…you're together, aren't you?"

"As partners, nothing more."

"Don't lie to me. I know a liar when I see one." Garrett glared into Mui's eyes. She was not about to admit the truth that James was her husband. It would ruin any sort of contract work for them, making them uneconomical in the eyes of the contract givers. Garrett continued his stare down tactics. Then, he saw it; his proof staring him straight in the face.


	4. The Proof

CHAPTER 4:

"Really Mui…I thought you were the smart one. What's that on the third finger of you left hand?" Jen felt herself go pale in the face. Of all things, she forgot to take off her diamond studded wedding ring before leaving England. She looked down at it, avoiding Major Garrett's accusing old brown eyes. "Well?"

"It's my wedding ring." She replied, looking away from Garrett.

"You're married? Really? Where's your husband?"

"I'm right here." James stepped into the room. Jen glared up at him in disbelief.

"So you're saying you two are _married?_" Garrett said, hardly believing that the two people in his office, who, when he first met them, wanted to kill each other, were now married.

"Yes, we are. It's been three years." James told him, standing behind Jen. Major Garrett looked between the two of them suspiciously. Jen felt James put his hands on her shoulders and she had enough. She stood up.

"I'm leaving." She stormed out of the tiny office, grabbing her things. She hurried out of the base, taking an unmarked Humvee while she was at it. James stood for a second longer before he nodded at Major Garrett and took off after her.

* * *

"Jen! Wait! Please?" She turned and looked at him just before she pulled open the door. "I'll go with you to find out what the other factions are offering. Just…can we avoid the Taliban?" Jen started the truck with a glare of retaliation. "Okay! We'll go there even!" James rushed over to the other side of the huge vehicle and got in the passenger side. Jen stomped on the gas pedal and the truck roared forward, throwing up tons of desert sand behind the back tires. "Jennifer?"

"Just…shut up ok?" She muttered. James saw a tear slowly dribble its way down the side of her cheek.

"Jen? Why are you crying?"

"Just shut up OKAY!" She sniffled loudly, consistently keeping all eyes on the road. James in fact did shut up, but not before muttering something about hormones and the like.

* * *

The rest of the drive was completed in utter silence, with Jen's occasional sniffle breaking the still air. She was driving to the capital of Qatar, Doha, where she knew the Chinese had nested their base on the east coast, off of the Persian Gulf. James kept stealing glances at her, unable to take any guess as to what she was really that upset about. There was a barrier blockading their communication and he wanted to bust it down like the Berlin Wall.

"Jennifer?"

"What happened to you shutting up?"

"Enough. I want to know what you are so upset about." Jen glared back at him. "And yes, I know going behind your back and kind of lying is part of the problem, but still. You're way too upset for just that. Crying and all?" Jen swallowed back her words before pulling the Humvee over, dirt splaying everywhere. She cut the engine, and sat back in her seat, still staring straight ahead at the nearby capital city. All was eerily quiet. James unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over closer to her, landing his elbows down on the middle console.

"James I…"

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" James asked worriedly.

"No! It's not that!" She exclaimed, laughing at his suggestion. "It's just…I hate being mad at you…I mean what you did really pissed me off, but at the same time, I still love you." Jen half-smiled, hoping he would understand what she meant. James reached out for her hand. She gladly took it, turning her head to the right, peering deeply into his icy blue eyes. They slowly leaned in, and their lips met in a soft kiss. "All right, let's get on with this, shall we?" Jen whispered, pulling away from James. She started the truck up and turned off to head to the Chinese base.

* * *

_Back in __London, England._

"Cooper, I've got to go out and get us some groceries. Can you keep an eye on Marissa?" Fiona called out, gathering her keys off the rack. Cooper walked in to the front hall of Jen and James' house. They had decided to take up residence in their house so Marissa wouldn't be overly upset with her parents missing and all. They also stayed because it was far roomier for the three of them than that of Cooper's one bedroom apartment.

"All right." He replied, giving Fiona a swift peck on the cheek. Fiona left, looking back at Marissa in Cooper's arms. The moment the door closed, Cooper looked down at the toddler in his arms. She had straight shaggy black hair and her father's icy blue eyes. "Well it's just you and me."

"Coop…Coope….Cooper!" Marissa shrieked, finally getting his name right. Cooper grinned.

"Let's uh…Here, take this." Cooper walked into the living room. He grabbed one of the toy cars he had given her for her birthday and set it down on the table. He put Marissa down and she started moving back and forth across the table. Cooper plopped down on the couch, turning the lamp on. He pulled out his journal and began writing in it as he did every day. He continued to write as Marissa began making car noises to go along with her playing. Cooper smiled. She reminded him when he was that age, always with a toy automobile in hand. _A child playing with a toy car, making the noises is like music to my ears, _he wrote. He folded his book, and stuffed it back into his jeans' pocket. He continued to watch Marissa for a good twenty minutes before he too got down on the floor and picked up another car and joined her. She smiled with laughter as the two 'raced' their cars up and around the table. Cooper had never felt like such a child since he was, well, a child. Marissa had really brought out his youthful side.

* * *

"Cooper? Would you be able to-?" Fiona paused as she peered around the corner into the living room. Cooper was holding Marissa and the pair of them had fallen asleep on the couch. Marissa's head was tucked in on his shoulder and he had leaned down on the arm of the couch to his right. Fiona felt an enormous smile cross her lips. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She leaned back against the wall, lingering for a moment, watching them sleep. Cooper was snoring lightly, as was Marissa. Fiona softly set down the two grocery bags she was carrying. She went out and got the rest from her Camaro and then locked it, hurrying in from the pouring rain. She locked the door, and as she walked past the living room, she saw that Cooper was awake.

* * *

"I think I have never seen something so cute before in my life." Fiona whispered. Cooper laughed quietly, slowly getting up, still holding onto the sleeping form of Marissa. He carried her past Fiona, sneaking a kiss on her cheek before going upstairs to put Marissa in her bed. Fiona had meanwhile put her groceries into the fridge. Cooper treaded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fiona looked up at him. They had been together for two years, for the most part. There had been times when Cooper felt he wasn't quite ready for a 'serious' commitment, and he broke it off. Fiona just waited until he came around and realised how stupid he was being, and then he'd come back asking if they could get back together. Fiona always replied with a stern yes, considering she knew she would always love him albeit his social quirks.

* * *

"How was the drive out in the rain?"

"A pain. Idiots of all sorts appeared to be out on the road today. But I survived, obviously." Fiona replied, now facing him. He grinned, leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Any word from Jen or James?"

"No…none at all. I mean if I was really worried about them, I can track her cell phone down on the computer."

"True. So…want to watch a movie or something?" Fiona chuckled.

"All right…what Bond movie are we on?" Fiona asked, walking beside him into the cozy living room.

"_Tomorrow Never Dies_." Cooper replied, pulling out the DVD from the shelf. He out it in the player and sat down on the couch beside Fiona. She hit play on the remote and scooted over so they were right snug up against each other. She leaned her head down on his shoulder just as she skipped through the previews. He took his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her right up close to his chest and chin. "Have I ever mentioned how much I l-l-like you Fiona?" Cooper stammered in a whisper. He had never been able to say how much he 'loved' her, only liked. Fiona smiled anyways.

"Quite a bit." She replied back, taking his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She knew that one day, eventually, he'd be able to say _'I love you',_ and she was fully prepared to wait for it.


	5. Part Way There

**WARNING: The following chapter contains MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Reader Discretion is Advised

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5:

_Back in Qatar…  
_

"General Peng?" Jennifer called out to the man standing inside the main Chinese base building. He kept his back to her.

"It's Colonel Peng." He replied. Jen walked further forwards.

"Wait, you got _demoted_?" She asked in disbelief. The man finally turned around. He was no older than twenty-five without any scars or facial hair.

"I am General Peng's oldest son. I have been left in charge of the oil war, hoping to fill my father's big footsteps." Jen stared at him and realised that he was the spitting image of his father.

"I see."

"And you must be the Jennifer Mui whom my father worked with in North Korea and Venezuela." Colonel Peng said as he casually glanced at her up and down. Jen folded her arms across her chest.

"I am. What contract work do you have to offer and how much are you paying?" She asked in a seductive tone. She took a step closer to the thin man. He frowned slightly.

"All I have for you is eliminating several targets." He stopped speaking, and faced her head on. "Now I know you are one of the most expensive mercenaries on earth, but is it true that you still have a partner?"

"Yes, I do. James Holt."

"Right…I'll have to pay both of you…" He looked down at his computer. Jen peered over his shoulder, trying to decipher what the rates were in Chinese, but before she could, Peng noticed and turned off the monitor. "I'll give you ten million together." Jen held back a yell. That was nothing, even compared to the Allies.

"Listen, I'll…um…come back if I'm interested. Thank you for your time, and let your father know I said hello."

"As you wish, Ms. Mui. I will. Farewell."

* * *

James watched Jennifer walk out of the front gates of the Chinese base. She shook her head no and walked around to the driver's side.

"Well? Any luck?"

"They are cheap. Cheaper than the Americans even." She started driving off to the north-west.

"Where are we headed now?" James asked curiously. It was beginning to get dark outside.

"I figured we may be able to meet the Taliban before the end of the night but…it's too far. We'll need to stay at a hotel."

"Yeah…" James said shakily. He definitely did not want to deal with his former enemy. Jen drove down the busy streets of the capital city until finally she saw a hotel. She hoped they spoke English as the pair of them walked inside. Sure enough, the clerk did and eventually James and Jen were lugging their clothing bags up two flights of hard concrete stairs. James opened up the door with the key. It was a dingy room, but both thought that it was better than sleeping in the Humvee.

* * *

Jen flopped down on the soft bed, sighing in comfort. She crossed her arms under the pillow and laid her head down. It was far too hot outside to even think of using the blankets. James flopped down beside her.

"So are you still mad at me?" He mumbled through the pillow, turning out the light.

"Yes. No…Yeah…not really." Jen mumbled back tiredly. James grinned.

"Well….that's a start."

* * *

Jen looked to her right at her husband. "A start?"

"A start for us being us again." He whispered, combat crawling closer to her. She stared at him curiously, raising an arched eyebrow suggestively. He winked back at her. Jen glared at him, challenging him to make the first move. He looked back, transfixed on her almond shaped eyes. He inched his way closer, shedding his boxers in the process. Jen breathed out her nose, laughing silently. She grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him so they were together, laying on their sides, facing the other. Jen reached out and felt his short prickly stubble with the back of her hand. He took her hand off his face, leaned forward, and kissed her rather passionately, pushing his tongue around with hers, intertwining slowly. Jen felt herself being pulled closer to James' naked body, her knickers being slipped off by rough fingers. She moaned softly into the kiss. Next she felt her bra being undone at the back. It too was pulled away. James reached around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She lay over him, still attached at the lips. She started threading her fingers through his hair, tugging on his ear occasionally. He felt himself slowly getting more and more aroused.

* * *

Jen slowly moved her head back, breaking their lip lock.

"What happened to being hot and angry?" James whispered haughtily. Jen glared down at him. She raised her hand as if to slap him. James flinched, and when no smack came, he started chuckling. Jen slid off of him. "Hey! I didn't mean it like that!" James whined, fearing she was going to roll over and go to sleep. Jen stared back in silence.

She smirked before she started kissing her way past his muscular abs, and his belly button. James smiled as he felt her soft lips make their way down to his crotch where she started incorporating the use of her tongue. He let off a soft moan as she started sliding her tongue up, then down. He gently reached out, putting a hand on the back of her neck, encouraging her to go on further. Jen did as he asked. She took him in her mouth, softly sucking on the head. James bit down hard on his lower lip as shivers of pleasure went up his spine. She continued, now taking him fully in her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat. She continued bobbing forward and back, sucking him like a vacuum cleaner. James was all but barely able to hold himself back. Jen suddenly stopped before she straddled his thighs, mounting him. She knew how to get him fully aroused; now it was her turn.

* * *

She started moving her hips back and forth as she laid down on top of him. He slowly started kissing her once more as he too began thrusting in time to her movement. Jen let off a soft moan, closing her eyes, biting her lip as she went back and forth on him. James smiled, feeling his climax rising as they kept going. Jen now had an established rhythm, pulling him into her farther, going as deep as he could. Jen felt him hit her sweet spot, and she sighed in heavy content, a moan from an orgasm escaping her lips. She gave him one last thrust before retiring and lying down next to him.

James looked over at Jen with a grin; the usual one he wore after they had had sex. Jen sighed contently and rolled over, pulling the pillow farther underneath her head. James too did the same, putting his arm over her, holding her to his chest. He had this feeling, this sure-as-hell feeling that he and Jen were back on their way to normal.


	6. Promises In The Desert

CHAPTER 6:

"James? Wake up; we've got to get going. The damn Taliban won't wait around forever." Jen shook James by the shoulder. He mumbled something and rolled over. After last night, and a restless sleep in the 'roach motel', he really didn't feel up to going out in the middle of the desert to see if his former enemies had contract work. Jen scowled at him, and went to use the bathroom. James stayed for another second and as he heard the door shut, he reached over and looked at his watch. It was 6:30AM local time. He grumbled, putting on his watch and clothes that were scattered on the wood floor. He started gathering his things and as Jen came out of the bathroom, he was all ready to reluctantly go.

* * *

"All right, so when we arrive, I'll do the talking. If you want, you can stay in the car." Jen offered as she started heading to the north-west, to the outskirts of Al-Jamaliyah. The Taliban were reported to have been stationed just south of the town. Jen was driving once more. The sand was just slowly whipping up around the sides of the road, nothing that would pose as a hazard to a driver.

"I guess so." James grumbled. Jen knew this was a big thing for him, considering that five years ago, he was ordered to kill the Taliban in Iraq. Now, he had to see if they were offering contract work. It did not make him a happy camper and Jen knew it.

* * *

A few hours had gone past, and finally, they had arrived at a besmirched set of tents at the base of a small series of hills. Jen pulled the truck to a stop just as two guards started walking towards them. James shrunk back in his seat, cringing. He badly wanted to pull out his M4A1 and blast them back to the hell they came from. Jen left the keys in the ignition and got out. The one guard, whose face was mostly covered by a lengthy piece of material realised who had arrived. He motioned for Jen to follow him. Then when they walked over to the main tent's flap, the other guard held his rifle across blocking Jen's way. She then realised that he was telling her to give him any guns. She scowled, pulling out the M9 she holstered on her leg. The guard finally let her in.

It was dark, only lit up by a few candles and oil lamps here and there. It was a complete mess with papers covering the tables, empty food cartons left out and half-full glasses accompanied them. She proceeded with caution further into the tent. There was a man sitting in the chair reading something. He looked up and put the paper down.

* * *

"Good evening…infidel." The man growled. Jen sighed, taking a seat.

"All right, let's get down to business here. What contracts do you have?"

"We have a lot. Now I know who you are, but you do not know who I am, do you?"

"No…I have no idea. I was not told who I would be dealing with exactly." Jen replied, folding her arms.

"You will only know me as Achmed." He said, tracing the sides of his black beard with his fingers.

"Right then. What are your contracts?"

"I have a lot of them. Mostly…getting rid of those American bastards. Along with the Chinese…and those cursed Saudis!" He slammed his fist down on the table, making Jen flinch slightly.

"Ah I see….and how much are you offering?"

"Ha-ha….air strikes. RPGs et cetera. And as for the money, I will give you fifty million for destroying each faction completely. I want them GONE!" Jen grinned evilly. This was something she could do; very, very easily.

"It sounds great. I just need to…" She stopped when she heard mass gunfire. She and Achmed ran out of the tent to see the two guards firing at the Humvee. "Tell them to stop!" He grabbed the gun out of the one guard's hands and then told the other one in his native tongue to stop. The guard did as he was told, and emptied the clip of his AK-47 at the hill side.

James slowly crept up, M4A1 in hand. As soon as the bullets stopped ricocheting past his head, through the window of the truck, he looked over to see Jen and some other Taliban guy talking. Jen nodded her head and fast walked back over into the Humvee. She entered in silence, starting the engine and roaring off, putting the pedal to the floor. A few miles later, she let a big breath of air escape her lips.

* * *

"Bastards, the whole lot of them."

"Now do you see why I really hate them?"

"Why the bloody hell did they start shooting at you anyways?" Jen snuck a glance over at her husband.

"Well…I was resting my arm on the window sill of the truck, and I guess they must have seen this." James showed her the American flag embroidered on the shoulder of his army fatigues.

"That wasn't smart. You're not hurt are you?" Jen asked, giving him a concerned glance.

"No, I'm fine. They all bounced off the side, and only went through the open windows."

"Good. Well, looks like we're camping out in this thing tonight." She sighed. They had a good hour of driving left if they wanted to arrive in the next town, but it was already getting dark. She turned off onto a side road, and then pulled off of it next to some trees. She killed the engine and got out. James followed and he started setting up a fire pit. He used a lighter on some twigs and soon enough, they had enough of a fire to cook the can of beans they had packed with them.

"It's not the greatest, but it's not the worst I've been through." Jen muttered, taking a spoonful of her beans. James sat down on the ground beside her.

"At least we're together out here." He reassured with a glint in his eye. Jen looked back at him with a tired smile.

"That's true." She set down her now empty can. "I wonder how Marissa's coping with Fiona and Cooper."

"She's probably fine. If there was something wrong, don't you think she would have called you?" Jen looked down at the half dead iPhone in her pocket. There were no new calls or texts or anything. She then started texting Fiona, saying that she and James were all right and were going to see one more faction before they started working and getting paid. She put the phone away, and leaned back on James' shoulder and looked up at the starry night sky. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"So…are you over it now?"

"I think so. Just…never something like that again, all right?" She stared at him straight in the eyes. He winked at her.

"I promise..."


	7. A Whole New Level

**This Chapter contains MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Reader Discretion is advised...**

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

_London, England_

"Well it's about time I've heard from them." Fiona exclaimed, as her phone vibrated telling her she had a text. It was in fact from Jen saying they were going to check out one more faction before they were going to work for sure. She showed it to Cooper who was beside her on the couch. It was just after 8:30pm and they had put Marissa to bed.

"Another Bond movie?"

"Well…all right." Fiona agreed begrudgingly. Personally, she was getting sick of seeing Pierce Brosnan playing Bond. "But can we watch one of the newer ones, with Daniel Craig?"

"Sure. _Casino Royale _it is." Cooper got up and set the movie up. He plopped back down and they snuggled up together as usual. It seemed every other night they would watch a Bond movie. It was their…thing. Fiona was fine with it; she was spending time, alone, with Cooper, but it was starting to get a little old.

* * *

Fiona looked over at Cooper's preoccupied blue eyes. An hour had past since they started watching the movie and Fiona was bored. The two years they had been together, they had never done anything more than make out; nothing past adding a bit of tongue now and then. Fiona didn't want to go out and have another disastrous one night stand, but she was desperate now that she hadn't gotten _anything_ in two whole years. She bit down her lip in thought. She didn't know if it was because of Cooper's social tendencies or what, but she had a pretty good feeling as to why he was reluctant to go any farther.

* * *

She leaned down closer to him, still watching his handsome eyes. She started slowly massaging his forearm with the tips of her fingers. He smiled, grasping her hand.

"Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I need to ask you something and knowing you, it might get awkward." Cooper looked beside him and stopped the movie completely. He sat back and stared curiously at Fiona. "In the two years we've been together, how come you've never wanted to take it past making out?"

"Well…" Cooper bit down on his bottom lip. He knew this conversation had to come up eventually. Tonight was the night. "I'm…I've…uh…" Cooper rubbed his face that was now slightly red in the cheeks.

"What?" Fiona asked quietly, taking his hand, intertwining her fingers around his. She started stroking the back of his thumb.

"I haven't really moved on any farther than making out because …I'm…I'm a….virgin." Cooper admitted his face now fully red. Fiona grinned salaciously.

"Oh, well I can change that." She whispered. Cooper looked back at her.

"I don't…I don't know if…"

"Cooper…It's been two years since I've gotten laid. Besides, there's always a first time for everything." Fiona begged, slowly moving her way so she was now sitting in his lap. Cooper's inner social introvert wanted to back away and go off and be alone. This would be one of the times he'd normally break it off with Fiona and be by himself for a good month, or two, and then he'd come back. But this time, he also felt something different; something that was telling him that this was a part of his natural instincts.

* * *

Fiona leaned down and slowly kissed him. She shuffled over so that she was straddling his legs. He finally started kissing her back, feeling her up in the process. Fiona reached down behind him and started pulling on his t-shirt, throwing it off his body. She loved looking at him shirtless, it made her smile. Cooper slowly retaliated, stripping her off her thin tank top that she wore to bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts resting in her lacy baby blue bra. Fiona continued onwards, kissing him while pulling at his belt. Cooper licked his teeth anxiously, aiding her with the buckle. He slid out of his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Fiona started slowly grinding her hips against his, lips still attached. She could feel him through his boxer briefs, and it got her rather turned on.

* * *

Cooper shifted so that they were lying on the couch lengthwise as opposed to width wise. Fiona was still moving back and forth on him, shedding her pyjama shorts in the process. Cooper still wasn't sure about it all though and he slowly pulled away from the woman on top of him, their blue eyes locking on with each other's.

"Fiona, I don't want to disappoint you but…"

"You won't. You will be fine." She whispered, easily taking off his underwear. She grinned, staring down at his crotch. This was the first time she had actually seen him fully naked. She was quite content, size-wise. Cooper had an anxious feeling in his gut, but underneath it all, it was his primal urge that was guiding him.

She also took off her remaining articles of clothing, so that she too was fully nude. She started thrusting her hips again and slowly but surely, Cooper was fully aroused and ready. Fiona reached down into her shorts' pocket and pulled out a condom. She opened it readily and put it on Cooper. He smiled at her gentle, but experienced touch. She slowly mounted him, wanting him to feel every inch of himself go inside of her. Cooper closed his eyes, feeling new sensations that he hadn't felt ever before in his life. The moment all of him was in Fiona, she started thrusting back and forth, riding him like a horse, pushing him back into the arm of the couch. Cooper grunted with each thrust, moving into her rhythm. She planted her hands down on his chest, using him to support herself. He wasn't quite sure if he was doing it right, but he sensed he was after he saw the look of extreme pleasure on her face.

Fiona moaned softly, breathing heavily, a layer of sweat now covering both her and Cooper's bodies. She kept moaning as Cooper gave her one last thrust, and they both lost control, and each had an orgasm. He pulled out of her, and held her. He had done it, at last. And she had taken a boy's virginity; it was something she never had imagined she would have ever done. But, she was extremely ecstatic that her and Cooper had finally moved on to the next level.

* * *

"Fiona…I…I love you." Cooper whispered. Fiona thought she was in a dream. She opened her eyes. They had meanwhile fallen asleep together on the couch after watching the rest of the movie. She looked at his eyes that were glinting in the soft lamp light. Cooper's heart started racing, fearing that she didn't hear him. "I love you." He whispered again, this time a little louder.

"I love you too." Fiona whispered back. She turned her head, put her hand on his face, and pulled him into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Cooper had a great grin spreading across his thin lips. He never really knew until now, what love had really felt like. With Fiona, he knew that he had made the right choice and he had never felt surer of something than now.


	8. Trouble In The Desert

CHAPTER 8:

"Cooper?" Fiona whispered. The pair of them had moved off the couch and into bed. She was lying next to him, his arm held protectively around her waist. Cooper murmured something inaudible. "Cooper?" She whispered again.

"What?"

"I just had a thought cross my mind. In all of the time we've known each other, you've never said what your last name is…"

"Oh…hehe…that." Cooper sighed. "See, back in my days of when I was in the U.S., I was quite…er…a notorious car thief, and so when I left, I didn't want to be followed. So my last name _is_ Cooper. My first name is Ryan."

"I see…I'm gonna keep calling you Cooper." Fiona exclaimed, inching towards his face. She gently caressed his cheek, before flopping her head back down onto the pillow. She stared up at him, waiting until he fell back asleep. When he did, she closed her eyes. She was glad she knew his whole name; somehow, it was just the tiniest things that made Fiona feel more in love with him.

* * *

_Roughly Fifty Miles out of Al Khuwayr, Qatar_

"How much farther are we from the Saudi's base?" Jen asked tiredly. They had been driving for what seemed like forever. There was no air conditioning in the Humvee and it was extremely hot outside. They had the windows down for a while, but the desert wind picked up so badly, that it was whipping grains of sand into the truck. Jen was hot, sweaty, and tired and they still had a far distance to travel. Often they had to stop, thanks to the sand storms. This was one of those times.

* * *

"Okay, seriously? How much farther? I can't stand this!" Jen scowled, pouting as she slid down her seat, leaning back against the door. James looked at her.

"Not much…I don't think."  
"You don't think?" She wailed hysterically.

"Well…I think we're lost." James admitted. He closed his eyes, half-expecting her to hit him. Jen sighed in despair, folding her arms over her bent knees, resting her head. She was in the worst mood possible and now, getting lost was about to drive her over the edge.

"Ask for directions." James started to protest but when she looked up at him, he stopped instantly. "Don't be a stupid cocky man and not do it. Just go, ask some local where Al Khu-whatever the fuck it's called is." Jen growled, resting her feet up on the dash board. James sighed deeply, pulling his hat down over his eyes and ventured out of the car. He waited until another car started to go past when he waved it down. A young man slowed up.

* * *

"Do you speak English?"

"A little." He replied, with a thick Middle Eastern accent. James half-smiled.

"Can you tell me how to get to Al Khuwayr?"

"Yes, it's that way." The man pointed past the Humvee, out the way they had been going.

"Thank you!" James gasped, handing him some American money. The man reluctantly took it as James hurried back into the truck.

He wheeled it around and started gunning it up the road. Jen looked over at him.

"Do you know where the bloody hell you're going?"

"Yes. I do. We took a wrong turn in the sand storm." James replied, sitting back into his seat further. Jen still kept the scowl on her face.

"Bloody plonker." She mumbled. James wasn't sure what she had meant in 'Brit speak', but he was sure she called him something along the lines of an idiot. He sighed again as the wind picked up once more.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the outskirts of the city where the Saudi Arabians had set up camp. It was a beautifully crafted building, with spiralling columns and guards everywhere. It was built as if to say that they were going to be a permanent presence in the conflict, giving all the other factions even more reason to blow it to smithereens. James stopped the truck as they were approached by two guards. Both were wearing the traditional clothing of the Saudis, material protecting their faces from the sand.

"Come." The one guard motioned. He was carrying a standard assault rifle as was his partner. Jen and James followed them inside of the palace-like base. The one guard proceeded to take off his shoes at the door. Jen followed his lead as did James. The thin guard led them through room after room until finally he stopped and pointed into another one. James and Jen walked side by side into it.

* * *

There was a man sitting at an ornately carved wooden desk. He was writing something down when he looked up and half-smiled.

"Ah, you are here." He stood up and walked over to James, holding out his hand. James took it and gave him a firm shake. Then he walked over to Jen and did the same. "Very good. I'm glad you have arrived." He sat back down at his desk. James stood back and Jen walked over to him.

"Saladin, what contracts do you have to offer us?"

"Well Mui, I have several. Mostly, as you can probably guess, are elimination missions. However, I would particularly like to get rid of the Allies and the Taliban. Most of my work is directed there. The Chinese are not a threat to us." He stroked his beard in thought, pulling his headdress away from his face.

"Right then. How much are you paying us then?"

"I had it calculated out to a decent amount of sixty million."

"Only sixty million? I know you have a lot more than that to spend." Jen said, leaning on the desk. Saladin recoiled slightly at her sudden movement. James remained quiet in the corner.

"Well I do…it's obvious but…" He paused as Jen slowly unzipped her jacket an inch or so down, revealing more of her chest. Saladin sat straighter in his chair.

"I suppose I can give you a bit more." James' attention perked when he heard the sudden change of heart of the Saudi Arabian man. Jen still had her back to him, and he couldn't tell what she was negotiating.

* * *

"Really? How much more?" Jen said softly, zipping the jacket even further, revealing the majority of her cleavage. Saladin bit down on his lip.

"One…one hundred and forty-five million." James nearly gagged on his own spit. He knew Jen was a good negotiator but bringing up the price by eighty five million in a matter of minutes was way too much. James walked over to the desk. He saw just how she had been 'negotiating' and he felt his face turn red. Saladin watched him for a second before returning his perverse eyes back to Jen's bulging out-of-her-shirt bust.

"We'll be back if we want to make the deal. I need to discuss this with my _partner._" James growled, grabbing her by the arm. He pulled her quickly to the front of the building. They pulled their shoes on and then rushed back to the Humvee.

* * *

"All right, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" James yelled in her face. Jen narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's called getting us a decent pay cheque!" She retorted angrily.

"More like giving the man a private show!"

"Oh come on! It's how I work! If I have to use my womanly charms to get a stupid horny man to raise my pay, then I'LL DO IT!" She spat back at him, turning towards the building. He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"We're not working with them!" James barked.

"They have the highest pay rate! You're just an overly possessive idiot!"

"You could have been fine with the sixty million, but no, you had to be the greedy self-centered woman you are and strip down to get more!" Jen turned round and glared at him.

"And you're the one who wanted to marry me? So what I used a negotiation tactic that may be frowned upon. Who gives a rat's arse? It worked!"

"I DO! You're my wife for fuck sakes! I'd rather not have you strip down to negotiate with some friggen' Saudi to get more money! Gah! I don't know how you can't see why I'm so pissed!" James roared.

"James, get over yourself, you bastard! It's done and over with. Now let's go do that contract so we can get the hell out of this fucking desert!" Jen started to walk back to the base where the two guards had been watching them fight. James jogged up in front of her, making her stop.

"You are unbelievable! Do you expect me to just forget that some other guy got a sneak preview of my wife's boobs?"

"Oh big deal! Who gives a crap? Lots of men have seen them, get the bloody hell over it!" Jen spat back. James couldn't handle it anymore.

"You know what you are? You're a vindictive manipulative BITCH!"


	9. Departures

**Some suggestive sexual content is contained in this chapter. Reader Discretion is advised.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9:

Jennifer froze, glaring into the angry ice blue eyes of her husband. She could not believe what she heard come out of his mouth. _Vindictive. Manipulative. Bitch._ She narrowed her eyes, anger building up in her head. James knew it the moment she stared at him that he had said the wrong thing, the _really_ wrong thing. They stayed in an awkward moment of silence. Jen reached down to the M9 holstered on her leg. She pulled it out, cocked it, and aimed it at him.

"A vindictive, manipulative bitch? Well….you can take your shit, and the truck and get the fuck away from me." James stood still, in complete shock. She struck out with her right leg, and nailed him in the crotch. He bowled over, holding himself in pain. "Go." She motioned with the gun. James shakily walked to the Humvee. He pulled out her bags and left them on the ground. He got into the driver's seat once more, pulling the door shut all the while with the M9 trained on him. The pain from getting hit throbbed in his head. He wanted to throw up. Jen walked over to the window.

"Jennifer? I…I'm sorry, it's just…" He breathed heavily.

"No, sorry is not going to cut it. We're done. I don't ever want to see your face ever again. Now get the bloody hell out of here. NOW!" James revved the engine, letting the brake go. He drove off, leaving his wife behind. He didn't know if she had really meant it, but he had never ever seen her that enraged in the years they had been together. He had fucked up, big time.

* * *

Jen sighed, watching him drive away, dust clouds following in a circular formation. She holstered the pistol and walked back over to the front door of the base where the guards had stood watching her and James' fight. She again, took off her shoes, as was custom to the Saudis and walked back into Saladin's office. He turned round in his old wooden chair when he heard a set of soft foot steps on the wooden floor.

"Ah, back so soon Mui?"

"Indeed. I'll take the contract." She replied, taking a seat across from him.

"What about your partner that was here?"

"Partner? What partner? I didn't have a partner." Jen said, trying to get the point across that they had split up. Saladin frowned at first, but then shrugged it off. He figured it would be her own problem, and that he shouldn't get involved.

"Right. The thing is, there are Allied Nation patrols that come by here every other day, and they shoot at us as they drive past and before we can retaliate, they drive off. I think they hope that they get one of us each time. So far, that has been true."

"You want me to eliminate these patrols then?"

"Yes, that is correct. There are five Humvees, each carrying five men. Destroy them, kill the men, and when you show me photographic evidence, I will sign this cheque, giving you the one hundred forty five million."

"Sounds like a decent deal. I need to ask you one thing."

"Yes?"

"I need a vehicle."

"Oh…well we don't have much but….here, there should be something around the back of the compound." Saladin grabbed a set of rusted old keys. She took them wearily and left the building. She gathered her bags and walked round a fence into the back compound.

* * *

Sitting there was an old truck, rusted and it had no windows. She walked over to it. It looked as if it used to a brilliant blue colour; now it was roughly the shade of pure iron ore. She loaded her stuff into the bed of the truck, which surprisingly was in good condition. She got into the driver's seat and turned the key. After five minutes of the engine struggling to start, it finally roared back to life. It was a standard vehicle and Jen pressed down on the hard clutch and drove it into first. She pulled away from the Saudi base. She hoped she would be able to get the mission done in a few days, collect her pay cheque, and return home to her daughter before her husband did.

* * *

James arrived back at the Allied Nations base six hours later. He was exhausted, and upset. He knew he had screwed up, but there was pretty near nothing he could do to change things. He pulled into the base and returned to his room. A few minutes later, a knock sounded on his door. James sullenly got up and pulled it open. It was Major Garrett.

"So…you're back. Without Ms. Mui may I add."

"Yeah…we…we're…uh…I screwed up. Probably going to cost me my marriage but, shit happens. What can I do for you sir?"

"Well…to be honest, I'm not surprised that she told you to screw off. I could never have seen her married but…what do I know? Anyways, I haven't got much going on at the moment. We're still trying to figure out where to strike next. For now, you'll work alongside some of my own men. We'll meet at 0600 hours in my office to discuss your pay." Garrett ordered as he went back to his own lodgings. James figured at least now, he too could earn something to put in his pockets.

* * *

Jennifer drove up to another small village. She had already decimated one of the enemy patrols quite easily with an RPG that the Saudis had supplied. She was one fifth of the way there. She had again found another hotel. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of Mexican tequila. She had been saving it, really for the last night before she and James were to leave as something to 'celebrate' with. Now however, she really needed something alcoholic and she wasn't about to risk drinking something foreign to her in the bar below the hotel. As the liquor just touched the back of her mouth, her phone rang. She was not about to answer. Instead she'd wait for the voicemail.

* * *

"_Jennifer, it's…it's me. Listen, I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like it did and I swear to God I will take it back if you'll let me. Please, I…I love you, always will. So…uh…bye."_

_

* * *

_

Jen scowled, deleting the message. She was too pissed off to be bothered to call him back, and now being a hint drunk, she wasn't going to embarrass herself by saying something stupid to him. She sat back down, forcing another shot of the amber coloured liquid down her throat. It burned on the way down, but she couldn't care less. Half an hour had past. It was now dark outside. The whole three hundred millilitre bottle was empty. Jen was half-asleep on the rickety bed when she decided to give Fiona a call.

* * *

_London, England._

"Oh the god damn phone is ringing." Fiona reached forward to grab her phone off the bedside table. Cooper held her back by the arms softly.  
"Let it ring." He panted, still thrusting into her. They had been going at it again, now that Cooper knew how good sex was. She was on the bottom this time around. Fiona smiled as she felt a climax rising in her slowly. The phone rang again. She didn't want to answer it, but being that it was 2:00AM, she figured it would have to be Jen or James. She coolly collected herself, dismounted Cooper, and threw on her bath robe before she answered the phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Hey, glad to hear from you. How is everything?"

"It's…fine." Jen lied. "I'm working for the Saudi Arabians for the next week and then I plan on coming home."

"Oh…wait… what do you mean by 'I'?"

"Look," Jen began, changing the subject rather quickly. "Can you put Marissa on the phone?"

"She's asleep."

"I don't care. Wake her up." Jen heard the other woman scowl. "Please?"

"Fine." Jen heard shuffling of feet, then Fiona calling out softly to Marissa. "Here, mummy's on the phone."

"Hey Marissa, it's mummy."

"Hi!" The infant whispered back excitedly.

"I'm coming home soon. I can't wait to be back." Jen smiled as she heard her daughter laugh. "I love you."

"I wuv you too." Marissa replied, handing the phone back to Fiona.

* * *

"So, how long are you gonna be?" Fiona asked enquiringly.

"No more than one whole week. I hope. I can't wait to be home."

"How's James?"

"Look, I…I have to go." She replied anxiously.

"Why are you avoiding the subject of your husband?"

"Because…"

"He's not dead is he?" Fiona asked in alarm.

"No! We just…we got into a fight. He said some….nasty things and I…I told him to leave me alone." Jen sniffled. She normally wouldn't be this emotional over a phone call, but with the alcohol coursing through her veins, it made her especially sensitive.

"Jen…are you all right?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Jen lied again, with a half-sob.

"Are you drunk?" Jennifer sighed in reply.

"Slightly. I needed it badly. Listen, it's late and I need to sleep. I'll…I'll keep you posted."

"Do me a favour and take care of yourself, all right?"

"I will. See you soon." Jen yawned, ending the call. She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes. Albeit still being pissed off, she secretly hoped that her husband would come back, asking for forgiveness in person. That way, she'd be more willing to forgive him. But until then, she was on her own.


	10. Let The Work Begin

**This chapter contains Mature Sexual Content. Reader Discretion is advised.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10:

"Now, where were we?" Fiona whispered sexily, looking down at Cooper's still erect member. She shed the bath robe and crawled into bed beside him. Cooper jumped on her again so he was on top. He pushed himself into her repeatedly, making her moan louder and louder. Cooper felt himself getting close to his climax, just as they had left off before the phone rang. He leaned down and kissed Fiona passionately, pushing his tongue around in her mouth. She responded by softly biting the tip of his tongue. She reached her hand around his neck, keeping him from pulling away. They continued kissing, until Cooper yelled out, signalling he had finished. Fiona relished the sound he made and soon enough, she too had an orgasm. He pulled out of her, lying next to her. Fiona reached over him, resting her head on his shoulder. Cooper grinned pleasurably and held her close.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Cooper whispered.

"Good question." Fiona chuckled, closing her eyes, feeling his breath in her ear.

"Yeah…that was my fault. Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It was well worth the wait."

* * *

_Dukhan, Qatar_

Jen woke up with a startling headache. She was completely hungover. She got up slowly, fetching the Advil out of her bag, dry swallowing one and putting it back. She pulled her clothes on lethargically. She gathered everything, re-packed it and left the cheap hotel. It again, was another furiously hot day in the desert. She started the old rusted Ford pickup and it again, struggled to start. Jen tried and tried until finally it gave. She drove off to the countryside where she would sit and wait for the patrol to stop and look around.

* * *

James was waiting outside of Garrett's office. He didn't know what kind of work he had to offer, but it was better than nothing. James hoped to do this one job, and then head home to his daughter. Whether Jen would be there when he arrived, he didn't know. Suddenly, the door opened. Garrett called him inside.

"So, the only work I've got is really just working alongside my men out in the field. I'll pay you decently though, considering you may just have a divorce on your hands to deal with. And knowing her, she'll hang you out to dry…" James glared at the Major. Garrett stopped talking about Mui and moved on. "I'll give you fifty-million for two weeks of service, deal?"

"It's done sir." James reached forward, shaking the dark-skinned man's wrinkled and weathered hand. James realised that what Garrett had said was true; if he and Jen decided to get divorced, she could, and probably would, try her damned hardest to take everything, including full custody of their daughter.

* * *

Jen had been waiting for an hour until finally an A.N. Humvee arrived. She was perched at the top of a cliff face, positioned with her Barrett, keeping an eye out over the valley. The five soldiers got out of the truck and started walking around. She had meanwhile put a silencer on the rifle. She lined up the first man and easily pegged him off. The others continued walking in other directions not noticing their fellow dead soldier. She continued to do the same until she reached the last guy who she emptied her magazine into. She packed up her stuff into the truck and drove down. She took out her camera and took digital photos of each soldier. Then she planted a charge of C4 on the truck. She started driving away before she hit the designator. The vehicle exploded into flames, burning the nearby bodies. She found that this was the easiest, most effective way of getting rid of the troops, and planned on using for the remaining three patrols.

* * *

_London, England_

"Marissa, time to wake up." Fiona murmured to the sleeping toddler. Marissa rolled over. She opened her brilliantly blue eyes and stared at Fiona. She yawned as she was picked up and held by Fiona. Fiona walked down stairs and set her in the high chair. Cooper was already making a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and oatmeal.

"Good morning." Fiona said, pecking Cooper on the cheek as he set down Marissa's plate on the tray. Marissa started toying with her spoon in the oatmeal. Cooper chuckled as Fiona struggled to get her to eat it. He then pulled up a chair and took the spoon from her. He started making car noises, as if the spoon was a car. Marissa giggled.

"And in goes the Porsche! Vroom!" Marissa took the spoonful with a giggly grin. Cooper continued feeding her, ignoring his own breakfast. Fiona admired him. He was really cut out for being a father. It made her think about it all. Maybe if they ever, ever had a complete change of heart, there could be a child in their future.


	11. Happiness Is A Warm Gun

**A/N: So, this is it. The last chapter...oh boy. This, as you will read on about, is why you may or may not want to kill me. Thanks for Reading the series. :)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11:

Four days had gone by. Jennifer had meanwhile eliminated four out of the five patrols. She was down to her last nerves waiting out in the hot desert for the last patrol. She figured they wouldn't be out now that four of them had been taken out. She waited on her perch; another cliff facing away from the sun. She had no shade, and her only cover was some medium sized boulders. She sat, taking the occasional sip from her water canteen. The wind had picked up and it was a slight relief from the heat. She sat against a boulder, her gun set up on the ground pointing to the nearby valley on a wool blanket. She continued to watch for any sign of movement from the road a few miles away. She would wait. She was only a mere few hours from getting the one hundred and forty five million pay cheque and going home.

* * *

James sighed as he gathered his supplies. Apparently he was headed out with some Allied troops to shoot down some Taliban. And as he was packing his backpack, he decided to call home to Fiona and tell her about Jen in case she didn't know already.

"Fiona?"

"James! Good to um…hear from you."

"Yeah…so…"

"Jennifer mentioned you got into a fight…how bad of a fight was it? She was kind of drunk last night. I didn't get any details."

"It was…bad. I said something that no man should ever, ever say to a woman no matter what."

"What did you say?"

"I um…called her a vindictive manipulative bitch." James cringed as he heard Fiona gasp. "It's…"

"You…wow. She's never gonna forgive you. Knowing her, she won't. Not in this lifetime. You fucked up."

"I know. Look…if she gets home before I do, please, don't let her take off with my daughter. If we're gonna get a divorce, I at least want a fair chance to get split custody."

"James…I'll do it. Just…make sure you come home, all right?" Fiona said worriedly.

"I will. In a week, I'm leaving. I'll see you then." And with that he hung up, feeling slightly reassured that at least someone would try to help him from the wrath of his possible soon-to-be ex-wife.

* * *

Hours had past and still, no Allied patrol had stopped. Jen was getting fed up. She dug into her bag and pulled out the last can of beans she had with her. She was hungry enough to eat them cold. As she was eating, she thought back to the last three years. She got married, had a kid, almost settled down permanently until she wanted to back to work, and that's when everything went down hill. She supposed that maybe they shouldn't have worked together. But, they were husband and wife and they had been extremely determined to do everything together. _What a flop that turned out to be,_ thought Jen. She sighed, finishing her lunch, tossing the can aside. That's when she heard the crunching of rubber tires on desert sand.

She crouched down beside her rifle and peered through the scope. Five men in another Humvee. _Perfect, this will be easy, _Jen thought, _just like the other four._ She waited until they stopped and got out. The soldiers all spread out, like they were searching for something. Just then, the wind started picking up, making everything and anything impossible to hear. Jen inserted a fresh magazine into the Barrett and cocked it. Because of the distance, she couldn't put a silencer on the end of the barrel, but it was far too windy to hear the gun shot unless you were right next to it. She looked down her scope and lined up the first man, taking the wind into account. She pulled the trigger. Four seconds later, the man dropped in a bloody pile. The other four had their backs turned, each walking in different directions away from each other. She continued her streak, taking the shots with ease. Each man fell with a bullet to the head, aimed in between the eyes with dead-on accuracy. Jen had this experience from being in MI6 as well as the SAS. She was as lethal as they got.

* * *

After Jennifer capped the fourth one, she found the last man standing. He was now about five feet from the parked Humvee with his back turned towards her. Her eagle eyes were tracking his every movement. The man walked a fair bit, before finally, he turned around. Jen zoomed in on her scope, aiming it closer to his face. Then she had a sudden realisation that hit her like a shotgun shell to the gut. The last man standing, keeping her from the one hundred forty-five million dollars was in fact, James Holt, her husband. She paused, keeping her eye looking through the scope, leaving her finger treading the delicate hairline trigger.


End file.
